disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Stall on the Left
"Last Stall on the Left" is the first episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It first aired on August 13, 2012 as a preview and received 0.59 million viewers. It officially premiered on September 17, 2012. Synopsis Freshman student Randy Cunningham discovers the "NinjaNomicon", which reveals that he has been chosen to be Norrisville's newest Ninja. Armed with his power-packed ninja suit, he faces his first battle with McFist's monster Krackenstein, while juggling his new secret identity and being there for his best friend Howard. Plot On the first day of school, during Randy and Howard's English class, the students are told to do a 500 word paper about their summer break by their loud English teacher Mr. Bannister. Howard sneaks over to Randy and asks him if he can copy his work. Howard claims that they had the exact same summer and goes back to his desk after Mr. Bannister throws a shoe at him. Randy gets a flashback of the summer. Their last summer did start out the same; In the beginning of the summer, Randy and Howard are finished the video game Grave Puncher in seven days. They then finish the video game Grave Puncher II. At last they finish Grave Puncher 3. The day after, Randy finds a box in his room. He opens the box and sees the NinjaNomicon which he throws to the side. He then finds a note in the box that reads "You are the Ninja" and finds the Ninja Mask. He is ready to run over to Howard's house and tell him, but then he finds another note that says "you can't tell anyone". Randy wears the Ninja mask until his is the Ninja. Back from the flashback, Randy then realizes he just wrote that he was the Ninja all over his essay and Mr. Bannister starts collecting the papers. Randy quickly rips up the paper and gives that to Mr. Bannister. He says that it represents the fleeting nature of summer as an excuse, which Mr. Bannister buys and gives him a B. Later, Howard starts talking about how the Ninja hadn't shown up for the past 2 days. Randy comments that it doesn't really matter but then Howard states that they are his number one fans. Randy then claims it's not like the Ninja can just smoke bomb on by for a 'Meet-n-Greet', but then comes up with the idea to do just that. Meanwhile at the McFist Industries, Hannibal McFist has plan to Destroy the ninja, He has a called by his wife Marci because his stepson Bash always making trouble in school all the time. Back at the school, during lunch Randy goes to the bathroom. Howard then yells to Randy that he will eat his tater tots if Randy doesn't get out. Randy then smokebombs in as the Ninja. He shows off his sweet ninja moves to everybody. He is about to leave when Howard holds on to him and tells him to wait until Randy gets out of the bathroom. McFist is at school with his wife at Principal Slimovitz's office, because his stepson Bash Johnson was bullying people since school started, which included Bucky. When he heard students running outside, saying that the Ninja was at the cafeteria, the principal ran out and so did Bash, who was escaping. He ran out and called Viceroy, to release the Krackenstein. The Ninja shows his moves to the students of Norrisville High after that use his smokebomb and then Howard jumped and grabbed the Ninja's ankle, He want to stay to meet his best friend Randy. Then Krackenstein appeared and attacked the Ninja, the Ninja then locked it in the basement after hearing the bell. When he went back to class as Randy, he had remembered the NinjaNomicon. Using the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom, he quickly returns home, directly to his room, to find the NinjaNomicon, and when opened, his mind is absorbed by the book, who tells him: "Believe in the weapon that is in the suit," however, Randy gets the advice wrong, which leads him to believe he's the "weapon", and he just needs to believe in himself. Afterwards, Randy cycles back to Norrisville High, only to be tripped in the hallway by Howard. Howard, ignoring him, tells Randy that he is not leaving until the ninja gets here, and then admits to Randy that he let the Krackenstein out of the basement stall so that the Ninja would show up. However, Randy manages to ditch Howard while they watch the Krackenstein causing chaos, which angers Howard. Randy, as the Ninja, smoke-bombs into the chaos to fight the Krackenstein, as the other students cheer him on. Randy then fights the Krackenstein for a while, and manages to temporarily subdue the Krackenstein, only for the Krackenstein to reveal a secret arm, which easily overpowers Randy. A confused Randy looks through his suit, and discovers his sword, realizing that the Nomicon meant believe in the weapon that was in the suit, and admitting that that makes way more sense. Randy then easily defeats the Krakenstein via dismembering it. Later, Randy returns to Howard to tell him that he's figured out Randy's secret. Randy tells them that he's so glad and that he was dying to tell them, and changes into the ninja in front of them. However, Howard actually thought that Randy was sneaking off to have the bathrooms all to himself. When Howard realize that Randy is actually the ninja, Howard is overjoyed. Randy then tells them that they can't tell anyone, which disappoints Howard. Randy then Smoke Bombs them both away, causing Howard to say that the smokebomb smells like farts. Randy says that they'll get used to it. Gallery Trivia *This episode marks the series premiere. *This episode sets up Randy and Howard's love of Grave Puncher. *A strange message appears at the bottom of the Nomicon page, saying "A wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your (blank)." This might be foreshadowing something in a future episode. *The Sorcerer's Rat has an early appearance in this episode when Randy falls down the stairs. In the next episode, "Got Stank?", the rat will meet the Sorcerer. *Flute Girl have their first appearances when Flute Girl see the Ninja in the cafeteria. *Howard is the first person in the show to find out that Randy is the Ninja. *Randy's first ninja weapon is a Ninja Sword. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Series premieres